


What About Today?

by alltimelexi



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter babysits Ivy's three-year-old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Today?

Peter looked up from where he was trying to put away a stack of books that Ella had just knocked over, sighing when he saw she had already fled the room. He stood up, knocking the books over once more with his feet by accident, and headed directly to the place he knew she was.

Sitting in her mother’s room, Ella Robinson was with her thumb in her mouth, staring at the picture of her daddy. Peter picked her up, trying his best not to look at the smiling photo of Jason, carrying her out of the room. “Ella, you know you’re not supposed to go in mommy’s room without her,” the twenty-one year old said gently, so as not to make Ella cry.

Ella just blinked up at him, her thumb still in her mouth. She had Jason’s eyes. Peter thought he’d be used to that by now. Three years of helping Ivy out with the little girl and he still thought of her father every time he saw her eyes.

Other than the eyes she was her mother’s daughter. Same dark brown hair color, same facial structure… even the same attitude sometimes. Little Ella definitely had several boys wrapped around her tiny fingers already. Peter hated to admit it, but he was one of them.

“Peter, I’m here,” the sound of Ivy calling from the front room of her apartment made Peter sigh in relief. He didn’t mind babysitting, he loved doing it in fact, but sometimes his former boyfriend’s daughter caused just a little too much pain.

Peter bopped Ella on the nose, exclaiming “Mommy’s here!” before carrying her over to where Ivy had her arms open. After exchanging the baby, Peter ran a hand through his hair. “She was in your room again,” he said softly.

Ivy sighed. “At this point I might just move Jason into her room. She loves him.”

Peter bit his lip. “I don’t blame her. He would love her too if he could.” With that he kissed Ivy on the cheek and left the apartment.


End file.
